


Like The Drink, Only Better

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [93]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Property Brothers RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Best Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Safer Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: JD and Tyler take a mini-vacation to the beach.





	Like The Drink, Only Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> from this [post](http://ocean-of-fiction-blue.tumblr.com/post/171003209175/mm-nsfw-gif-starters). prompt was this [gif](https://78.media.tumblr.com/cbab9d63058922bece54ecf5d658d112/tumblr_inline_p4bt4snBV71rlra7v_500.gif). nsfw links.

Tyler begs for a trip into California and JD is never one to deny him anything and so off they go. It’s not like it’s a very long trip, a quick plane ride into LA. Tyler wants to shop, of course, and JD does his best to reign in his spending a bit. 

They finish dinner and drive around for a while. The sun is going down and JD doesn’t question Tyler as he starts heading to the beach. He figured they’d end up there sooner or later. He had thought Venice or Santa Monica, so it’s a little surprising when Tyler heads for El Matador Beach. 

They settle on a secluded section of the beach with no one around, having changed into their swim trunks in the car, hidden by the rocks. They’re all along out here and it’s nice to have a quiet place to relax after the hustle and bustle of their shopping trip. 

Tyler holds up a bottle of sunscreen. “Gotta get you slathered in this. Don’t want you to burn. Then you’d be Crispy instead of Squishy.” 

JD giggles and nods, reaching to take the bottle from Tyler. “Thanks. Yeah, getting burned isn’t fun.”

“I’ll do it for you, Squishy. You can’t reach your own back anyway.” Tyler pops the cap and squeezes some of the lotion out into his hand. He moves closer to JD and starts rubbing him down. 

“I’ll take a free massage from a hot guy.” JD grins, relaxing under Tyler’s hands. 

“You’re such a dork, Squishy.” Tyler slathers on more sunscreen onto JD’s back, making sure all of his tattoos are covered as well. 

JD grins. “But I’m your dork.” 

Tyler moves around JD, working on his front side. “Yes, you are.” 

JD lets Tyler coat him in more sunscreen. “How much do you think I need?”

Tyler gives JD a Look. “A lot. I’ve seen you burn, remember?” 

“It’s not my fault I’m so pale.” JD pouts dramatically. 

“No, but best not to risk sunburn and skin cancer and all. That’s not very….mmmmgorgeous of you.” Tyler finishes up with the sunscreen.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right. It’s your turn.” JD takes the bottle and starts rubbing the lotion on Tyler.  
Tyler shivers despite the heat as JD’s hands slide over his body. His cock twitches in his trunks and starts to harden. He lets out a soft moan. “Squishy….”

JD smirks a little bit, having wondered how long it would be until Tyler was asking for sex. “Hmm?”

“I want you….” Tyler pulls JD around to face him, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

JD makes a soft noise into the kiss, dropping the bottle of sunscreen. He follows Tyler down onto the blanket, settling carefully over him as the kiss lingers. 

Tyler reaches between them and pulls impatiently at JD’s swim trunks, wanting to feel skin against skin. JD sits back a bit and strips them both of their trunks, settling back over Tyler. He rocks his hips down against Tyler, moaning as their cocks throb against one another. Tyler’s nails dig into his shoulders as they move together. 

“Please, Squishy…..” Tyler gasps, arching his back from the blanket as he reaches over and grabs his trunks, pulling out the condom and small bottle of lube he’d stashed there earlier. He presses them into JD’s hand. 

JD nods and slicks his fingers with the lube. “Okay. Gotta be a little faster than usual since we’re out here.”

“I know.” Tyler turns around, getting up on his hands and knees. “I want it like this.”

JD eyes Tyler’s ass appreciatively as Tyler puts it on display for him. “God, you’re so hot.”

Tyler wiggles his ass for JD. “Come on, Squishy!” 

JD groans as his cock throbs, watching Tyler. He shuffles closer to him on his knees and carefully pushes two fingers inside of him, immediately curling them against his sweet spot. Tyler jolts forward, crying out as JD starts to stretch him out for his cock. 

JD runs his free hand over Tyler’s back, enjoying the feeling of his muscles moving under his smooth, warm skin. He works Tyler open, adding another finger into him. Tyler pants and moans, cock pulsing between his thighs. 

JD keeps working Tyler open, listening to the noises he makes, heat flooding through his system. “Ready?”

Tyler pushes back onto JD’s fingers eagerly. “Yes, yes! Please!”

JD pulls his fingers out of Tyler and opens the condom, rolling it on his cock. He picks up the lube and slicks his cock up with more of it. He moves closer to Tyler, rubbing the tip of his cock against him, making them both moan. 

“Please!” Tyler begs, pushing back onto JD’s cock, whining as JD pushes forward at the same time, sinking his cock inside of him. 

JD stills, giving Tyler a moment to adjust, before slowly pulling back and rolling his hips into Tyler. He reaches down, bracing one hand against the blanket, as Tyler rises up on his knees. 

Tyler groans, moving faster with JD, reaching back and gripping JD’s thigh with one hand as JD shifts a little bit and his cock nails his sweet spot with every movement they make. JD presses kisses to the back of Tyler’s shoulder and neck, wrapping his other arm around Tyler’s shoulders. 

“Oh God, Squishy! You’re so good, feels amazing…..” Tyler moans, stroking his cock in time to their hips. 

JD moans helplessly, fucking harder into Tyler, far beyond speech now as the pleasure burns through him. He kisses Tyler again, muffling his noises against his skin. His orgasm builds up, a wave surging higher and higher. 

Tyler lets out a cry of JD’s name and clenches around his cock suddenly, his orgasm slamming into him. He comes over his fingers, shuddering with the pleasure as his muscles clench and release around JD’s cock. 

JD buries himself inside of Tyler, coming with him with a choked moan. He rests his forehead against Tyler’s shoulder as his cock pulses inside of him. Tyler sinks down to his forearms, panting softly. 

JD pulls out after another moment, taking the condom off and tying it. Tyler pulls him down next to him, pulling another blanket over them. 

“Let’s stay out here a while, hmm?” Tyler cuddles up to JD. 

“Sounds good to me.” JD curls up with Tyler.

“I love you, Squishy.” Tyler smiles. 

“I love you too.” JD holds Tyler close as they watch the sun set together.


End file.
